The Big Freeze
The Big Freeze is the sixth episode of series one of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on the 22nd of Febuary 2011. Synopsis Following the events from the previous episode, the Questers head to the national physics institute where Jordan, Holly and Ami get trapped in a freezer, where the temprature keeps lowering. Meanwhile, the Ranchers have to deal with a hungry fox. Plot The episode starts with Sadiq repairing the Sparty van while the rest of the tribe try to get into the National Physics institute building. The tribe splits up with Sadiq, Ami and Reese getting in one way while Holly, Kat and Jordan climb over a car to access a garage to get inside. Reese notes the building has power and Sadiq mentions it must be a generator. Meanwhile Holly notices a giant cooling system but Kat notes its too big for the Sparty van. Soon, Kat, Holly and Jordan find the simiulator that designed the Sparticle Project. Kat wishes to learn how work the Sparticle Project on her own and since Kats necklace is lumminite which inteferes with colliders she gives her necklace to an annoyed Sadiq, who decides to fix the Sparty van and find some food. Meanwhile Ami notes Kats and Sadiqs rivalry, suggesting that they work to together to Sadiq in an angry manner. Meanwhile, back at the city hotel, Jeffreys garden is in full bloom and he is watering decorative flowers indoors which Tia stumbles upon but Liam notices the chickens coop has been smashed with Matilda missing and Tia suggests they get the chickens back inside the hotel. Meanwhile, Kat is finding it hard to use the simulator and Reese asks to help but Kat gets frustrated and says no, so Reese leaves. Meanwhile Holly, Jordan and Ami stumble upon a confrence room, which was in use as mouldy sandwiches, swarming with flies sits on the confrence table, Jordan then takes out some Zenna cards and tries to test Reeses abilities. He first tests Holly with one card. Meanwhile back at the hotel Jeffrey is setting up traps and cameras with a tent for camping out with Liam telling Frankie its too dangerous which makes Frankie drop her water gun on Liams foot. Back at physics institute Reese has guessed all the objects on the cards wrong while Kat is getting more frustrated at the simulator. Holly then leaves to find food and useful stuff and stumbles upon the cooling system with Jordan, Ami. Reese, having no idea they're in there, closes the cooler door, unwittingly trapping the trio inside. Holly starts yelling despretly and tries to open the door. Jordan tells Reese, through mime to get Kat who is having a hard time with the simulator. At the hotel an animal sets the traps off and Jeffrey soon realizes its a fox which heads inside to the hotel, scaring Tia and waking up Frankie as the fox gets into the kitchen. Meanwhile Kat and Sadiq are with Reese trying to communicate with the other three trapped inside. Sadiq decides to try and melt the lock but Kat goes to the simulator to see if the answer lies there. Back at the hotel the fox is a problem and the Ranchers need a plan to make the Fox leave. Tia sugests killing it but Jeffrey decides they should go to bed and discuss it in the morning. Meanwhile the temprature is dropping and Jordan decides to tell Reese to use her powers to open the door. Kat and Sadiq both look for answers with Kat getting angry, while Reese is trying to use her powers to open the door but Holly is just annoyed at this. Jordan suggests they huddle together and gives Ami and Holly fire blankets. Ami soon realizes that Reese is gone, as Reese is in the simulator room, watching Kat and Sadiq are arguing. Kat decides to sabatoage the cooling system and Kat then realizes she accidently caused all this and Kat decides to shut down the Sparticle Project simulator while the trio in the cooling room keep getting colder. The trio meanwhile huddle together for warmth. Sadiq comes back and Kat tells him it will take six hours until the simulator will shut down. Meanwhile Jordan, Holly and Ami talk about the cold and plans. Meanwhile Holly and Jordan are slipping away with Ami trying to get them moving. Sadiq then hatches a plan and climbs into the air ducts while Kat leaves the simulator. Kat asks Reese where Sadiq is with Reese pointing out where he is. Meanwhile Sadiq is crawling through the ducts that are freezing rapidly and is starting to slow down. Meanwhile Holly, Ami and Jordan are getting colder and weaker with Jordan telling Kat and Reese to save Sadiq. Sadiq then finds a fan while Jordan collapses. Sadiq blocks the fan and an explosion is heard but the cooler door opens. Reese meanwhile hands out blankets and coats but Sadiq is still in the vents. Sadiq meanwhile collapses, covered in frost while evryone else yells for Sadiq. Kat tells everyone to bang the pipes yelling for Sadiq with Holly finding a badly frozen Sadiq with Kat and everyone but Reese dargging him out. Reese fears the worst but he's breathing. Meanwhile Liam and Frankie are watching securiy tapes and fears the worst for the fox but Jeffery and Tia just put lion poo in the garden to ward off the fox. Meanwhile Kat figures out what the simulator is for and what the lines are about and asks Ami and Jordan to help her. Reese then tells everyone they have to get along and when the simulator fails they leave in the Sparty van. Meanwhile Reese, Jordan, Holly and Ami play with the physic cards and then play snap. They then proceed to continue their way to the Sparticle Project. Trivia *Both Sadiq and Jordan went into shock in this episode. Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes